The present invention relates to a phase-controlled voltage regulator of the series type, which can be normally used for supplying alternating-current (A.C.) and/or direct-current (D.C.) to electric loads which are connectable to a voltage magneto generator for the ignition system of internal-combustion engines of motor vehicles or for other possible applications.